Footage For Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard II: Fievel's Adventure
Here is a list used for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba 2. Movie Used: *Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure (NikkDisneyLover8390's Style) Footage Used *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Great Mouse Detective *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *Monsters Inc. *Alice in Wonderland *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster *All Dogs go to Heaven *The Muppets Series *An American Tail *The Powerpuff Girls *Robin Hood *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *The Secret of NIMH *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Mulan *Oliver and Company *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *A Bug's Life *Wreck-It Ralph *Pocahontas *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Tangled *Anastasia *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Home on the Range *The Fox and the Hound *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *A Bug's Life *The Aristocats *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatian 2: Patch's London Adventure *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Princess and The Frog *Over the Hedge *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Lorax; 2012 *Up *Dumbo *The Emperor's New Groove *Wreck-It Ralph 2 *Cats Don't Dance *The Black Cauldron *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Tme *The Swan Princess *Winnie the Pooh *The Sword in the Stone *The Lion King 1 1/2 **Lady - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tramp - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Jock - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Trusty - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jim Dear and Darling - Bob Parr & Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Junior - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Lily - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Aunt Sarah - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Si & Am - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) & Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Tony & Joe - Waldorf & Statler (The Muppets) *Scamp - Fievel (An American Tail) *Angel - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buster - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mooch - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Sparky - Gonzo the Great (The Muppets) *Francois - Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) *Ruby - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Tanya (An American Tail), Teresa, & Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH) *Reggie - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Couple on Bridge - Fa Zhou & Fa Li (Mulan) *Chubby man - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Hammer Man - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Flagmen - Men from England (Pocahontas) *Men in Picture - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Photographer - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Penny (The Rescuers) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy with hoop - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Woman and her dog - Rapunzel & Pascal (Tangled) *Kids running around - Kindergardeners (The Powerpuff Girls) *Villagers - Russian Peasents (Anastasia) *Cat and Bird - Meeko & Flit (Pocahontas) *Scratchy - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Dogcatcher - Wesley (Home on the Range) *Pigeons - doves (snow white and the seven dwarfs) *Man in car - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Crows - Crows (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Rats - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) *Men in Cars - Edgar & Georges (The Aristocats) *Horse out of control - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Women with wig and her dog - Nanny & Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Razoul and his Henchmen (Aladdin) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Princess and The Frog) *Squirrel - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Bird flying away - Bird with Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *People in the celebration - Thneed-Ville People (The Lorax; 2012) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Russell (Up), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), & Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Marching Band - Circus Parade (Dumbo) *People in Parade - Villagers (The Emperor's New Groove) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Rancis & Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Women with crown - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Pig - Hen-Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Women in dresses - Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *People at the Table - Various People (The Swan Princess) *Man that has the women's new wig - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Boy with dog - Christopher Robin & Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Man with dog - Merlin & Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *3 dogs in doghouse - Abigail, Amelia, and Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King (Cartoon Network Films and Shows) Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage I Am Weasel (Series) (Season 1) #This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #I.R. on Sun #Deep Sea Tour #I.R. Gentlemans #I Are Big Star #Power of Odor #Ping Pong at Sea #Disease Fiesta #I.R. Plant Life #I Am Ambassador #Law of Gravity #Happy Baboon Holidays #I. Architect (Season 2) #I.R. Mommy #I Am Deity #I Am Crybaby #I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Queen of Denile #I Are Music Man #I Am My Lifetime #I.R. Pixie Fairy #I.R. Ice Fisher #I.R. Role Model #I.R. In Wrong Cartoon #My Friend, the Smart Banana #I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Time Weasel #The Hole #I Stand Corrected #I Am Bush Pilot #Dessert Island #Unsinkable I.R. #I Am Vampire #Honey, I Are Home #Driver's Sped #A Tree Story #I.R. Do #I Are Good Dog #He Said, He Said. (Season 4) #Enemy Camp #I Am Clichéd #I Are Gladiator #Revolutionary Weasel #I Are Ghost #The Magnificent Motorbikini #I Am Hairstylist #I Am Whale Captain #Dream Weasel #The Baboon's Paw #The Sackless Games #Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5) #I Are Terraformer! #I Am Viking #The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel #The Fairy Godfather #I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel! #Baboon Man and Boy Weasel #I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike #The Sorcerer's a Dentist #The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel #My Blue Hiney #Mission: Stupid #Back to School #I Am a Artiste #Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop #Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame #I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel #Troo Storee #Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt #I Am Dragon Slayer #I Are Legend Disney Films *Zootopia (2016) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *The Aristocats Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) Winnie the Pooh Movies *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Littlest Pet Shop Footage Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2 #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose #Topped with Buttercream #Trading Places #Sweet Truck Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the batter #What did you say #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze #Eight Arms To Hold You #Heart Of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What MeMe Worry #The Big Feathered Parade #A Day At The Museum #Alligators And Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Grounded #Inside Job #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Plane It On Rio #The Expo Factor, Part 1 #The Expo Factor, Part 2 Animated Shorts 1 #Tail-Rave-Ium #The Ladies of LPS #Littlest Pet Peeves #Eau de Pepper #Where'd the Escargot? #Life of Cake #The Fire Hydrant Song #Naptime's a Ball #Just Not Into It #Monkey Chase Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin' #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a... Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Animated Shorts 2 #The Biggity-Big Dog Show #Sour Puss #So Like Bored #OmmmMG #What's Next? Season 4 #The Tortoise and the Heir #Pitch Purrfect #Ivan the Terrific #Senior Day #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors #Game of Groans #The Tiniest Animal Store #Spendthrifty #Un-Vetted #Pump Up the Panda #Snipmates #Guilt Tripping #Petnapped! #Steamed #Two Peas in a Podcast #Go Figure! #A Leah Rose by Another Name #It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World #Race Team: Buttercream #On the Same Page #Paint a Picture, It'll Last Longer #Bake It 'Til You Make It #Seeing Red #Littlest Pet Street: Part 1 #Littlest Pet Street: Part 2 #LPS: The Moosical Spongebob Squarepants Footage (Episodes) #Ripped Pants #SB-129 #Texas #Graveyard Shift #Something Smell #Wormy #Dying for Pie #Jellyfishing #F.U.N #Club SpongeBob #Scaredy Pants #Imitation Krabs #Frankendoodle #I Was a Teenage Gary #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #My Pretty Seahorse #Idiot Box #Gary Takes a Bath #Hooky #Life of Crime #Pickles #No Free Rides #Sailor Mouth #No Weenies Allowed #Jellyfish Jam #The Algae's Always Greener #Shanghaied #Party Pooper Pants #Hall Monitor #I Had an Accident #Valentine's Day #Just One Bite #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Tea at the Treedome #The Paper #Born Again Krabs #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Plankton! #Boating School #Suds #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #The Chaperone #Bubble Buddy #Your Shoe's Untied #Prehibernation Week #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Big Pink Loser #Opposite Day #Squirrel Jokes #Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Dumped #Bossy Boots #The Bully #Sleepy Time #Squidville #Christmas Who? #Procrastination #Snowball Effect #Survival of the Idiots #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Chocolate with Nuts #As Seen on TV #Pizza Delivery #Squeaky Boots #The Fry Cook Games #Bubblestand #Squid's Day Off #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler #Pranks a Lot #Artist Unknown #Grandma's Kisses #Krusty Love #Krab Borg #The Smoking Peanut #Ugh #Nature Pants #Fools in April #I'm with Stupid #Patty Hype #Squid on Strike #The Great Snail Race #Plankton's Army #Squilliam Returns #SpongeGuard on Duty #Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Walking Small #Pressure #Jellyfish Hunter #Nasty Patty #Doing Time #Clams #Krusty Krab Training Video #Can You Spare a Dime? #Missing Identity #Krabby Land #Wet Painters #New Student Starfish #Mid-Life Crustacean #The Camping Episode #Home Sweet Pineapple, #Band Geeks, #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #Ripped Pants #Sandy's Rocket #Culture Shock #MuscleBob BuffPants #Employee of the Month #Fear of a Krabby Patty #Shell of a Man #Arrgh! #Neptune's Spatula #One Krabs Trash #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Karate Choppers #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Ripped Pants #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Karate Choppers #Gary Takes a Bath #Jellyfish Hunter #The Fry Cook Games #Club SpongeBob #Plankton's Army #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Have You Seen This Snail? #The Lost Mattress #Krabs vs. Plankton #Good Neighbors #Skill Crane #The Great Snail Race #Dunces and Dragons, #Selling Out #Funny Pants #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Enemy In-Law #Patrick SmartPants #Karate Island #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host #Wishing You Well #New Leaf #All That Glitters #Whale of a Birthday #Once Bitten #Chimps Ahoy #Bummer Vacation #Wigstruck #That's No Lady #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook #Night Light #Rise and Shine #Waiting #Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies #Boat Smarts #Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs #Krabs à La Mode #Roller Cowards #Bucket Sweet Bucket #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Atlantis SquarePantis #Money Talks #SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget #Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Sponge #Sing a Song of Patrick #Picture Day #To Love a Patty #A Flea in Her Dome #Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob #Le Big Switch #The Donut of Shame #BlackJack #Blackened Sponge #Pest of the West #The Krusty Plate #Pat No Pay #The Inmates of Summer #To Save a Squirrel #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #Goo Goo Gas #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants #Spongicus #Suction Cup Symphony #House Fancy #Krabby Road #Penny Foolish #Nautical Novice #Not Normal #Gone #SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One #A Life in a Day #Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward #No Nose Knows #Patty Caper #Plankton's Regular #Tea at the Treedome #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Culture Shock #Karate Choppers #Graveyard Shift #The Algae's Always Greener #Just One Bite #No Weenies Allowed #Roller Cowards, Christmas Who? #Help Wanted #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #Squid's Visit #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Boating Buddies #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party, Grooming Gary #Truth or Square #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Dear Vikings #Ditchin' #Pineapple Fever #Chum Caverns #Grandpappy the Pirate #Cephalopod Lodge #Shuffleboarding #Professor Squidward #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Pet or Pests #Komputer Overload #Gullible Pants #Overbooked #No Hat for Pat #Toy Store of Doom #The Clash of Triton #Sand Castles in the Sand #Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme #Single Cell Anniversary #Tentacle-Vision #I ♥ Dancing #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom #Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain #Trenchbillies #Sponge-Cano! #The Curse of the Hex #The Great Patty Caper #Growth Spout #Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy #The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge 91xRyemT7RL. SY445 #Boating Buddies #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Penny Foolish #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful #A Pal for Gary #Yours, Mine and Mine #Kracked Krabs #A Day Without Tears #Summer Job #Krabby Road #Krusty Krushers #The Card #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party #Grooming Gary #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Patrick's Staycation #Walking the Plankton #Mooncation #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Frozen Face-Off #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Help Wanted #Employee of the Month #Pizza Delivery #Ripped Pants #MuscleBob BuffPants #Texas #Boating School #Walking Small #Ghoul Fools #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #Ghost Host #Born Again Krabs #Arrgh! #Your Shoe's Untied #Money Talks #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #Squid Defense #The Way of the Sponge #House Sittin' for Sandy #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom #Squirrel Record #Extreme Spots, Face Freeze! #Demolition Doofus #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Squid #Restraining SpongeBob #The Googly Artiste #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #Squidward in Clarinetland #Barnacle Face #Hello Bikini Bottom! #Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Earworm, Bubble Troubles #Pet Sitter Pat #Bubble Buddy Returns #The Abrasive Side #Big Pink Loser, The Secret Box #I'm With Stupid #New Student Starfish #Patrick SmartPants #That's No Lady #Driven to Tears #The Gift of Gum #Karate Star #Big Sister Sam #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #The Googly Artiste #Pet Sitter Pat #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #Gramma's Secret Recipe #The Cent of Money #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Big Sister Sam #Perfect Chemistry #SpongeBob You're Fired #Neptune's Spatula #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #The Original Fry Cook #Le Big Switch #Model Sponge #Employee of the Month #Bossy Boots #Krusty Dogs #License to Milkshake #Help Wanted #Wet Painters #Krusty Krab Training Video #Pizza Delivery #Extreme Spots #The Fry Cook Games #Karate Choppers #A Friendly Game #Jellyfishing #Demolition Doofus #Shuffleboarding #Krusty Krushers #A Life in a Day #The Hot Shot #Prehibernation Week #MuscleBob BuffPants #Jellyfish Hunter #Sailor Mouth #Pressure #The Secret Box #Bossy Boots #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #The Masterpiece #Whelk Attack #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #Gary in Love, One Coarse Meal #You Don't Know Sponge #Tunnel of Glove #New Fish in Town #Love That Squid #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #The Masterpiece #You Don't Know Sponge #InSPONGEiac #The Good Krabby Name #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Planet of the Jellyfish #Whelk Attack #Eek, an Urchin! #Don't Look Now #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! #Hide and Then What Happens? #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #The Play's the Thing #Rodeo Daze #The Abrasive Side #Earworm #Patrick-Man! #Mermaid Man Begins #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob #Jailbreak! #Plankton's Pet #Evil Spatula #Séance Shméance #Little Yellow Book #Yeti Krabs #Safe Deposit Krabs #Home Sweet Rubble #Rock Bottom, Roller Cowards #The Abrasive Side #Tunnel of Glove #Glove World R.I.P. #Are You Happy Now? #Squiditis #Bumper to Bumper #Gary's New Toy #Kenny the Cat #Home Sweet Rubble #Mermaid Man Begins #The Way of the Sponge #For Here or to Go #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Pull Up a Barrel #Company Picnic #Tutor Sauce #What's Eating Patrick? #Lost in Bikini Bottom #License to Milkshake #The Executive Treatment #Sanctuary! #SpongeBob LongPants #Larry's Gym #Squid Baby #Squid Plus One #The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #Married to Money #The Fish Bowl #Patrick! The Game #Patrick-Man! #Gary's New Toy #License to Milkshake #Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book #Bumper to Bumper #Jailbreak! #Evil Spatula #Kenny the Cat #Yeti Krabs #Sharks vs. Pods #Lame and Fortune #Sandy's Nutmare #CopyBob DittoPants #Mall Girl Pearl, Sold! #Two Thumbs Down #Bulletin Board #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #SpongeBob's Place #Krusty Katering #Food Con Castaways #Mutiny on the Krusty #Pineapple Invasion #Unreal Estate (Movies) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out of Water The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News Johnny Bravo (Pilots) #Johnny Bravo (pilot) #Jungle Boy in Mr. Monkeyman #Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women (Season 1) #Super Duped/Bungled in the Jungle/Bearly Enough Time! #The Sensitive Male/Bravo Dooby Doo #Date with an Antelope/Did You See a Bull Run by Here?/Cookie Crisis #I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/'Twas the Night #Blarney Buddies/Over the Hump/Johnny Meets Farrah #Hip Hop Flop/Talk to Me, Baby/Blanky Hanky Panky #Beach Blanket Bravo/The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Much/Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys #Substitute Teacher/A Wolf in Chick's Clothing/Intensive Care #Jumbo Johnny/The Perfect Gift/Bravo, James Bravo #Going Batty/Berry the Butler/Red Faced in the White House #The Man Who Cried 'Clown!'/Johnny, Real Good/Little Talky Tabitha! #Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West/Under the Big Flop/Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond (Season 2) #Bikini Space Planet/Moby Jerk/A Gel for Johnny #Johnny, Get Your Tutu/Johnny's Inferno/Forest Chump #Karma Krisis/A Star Is Bruised/The Prince and the Pinhead #Claws!/Cover Boy/To Helga and Back #Endless Bummer/Jailbird Johnny/Bravo 13 #Doomates/Johnny's Telethon/Johnny's Guardian Angel #I, Fly/Schnook of the North/Charm School Johnny #Johnny and the Beanstalk/A Boy and His Bird/Ape Is Enough #Panic in Jerky Town/Alien Confidential/Mama's New Boyfriend #Man with the Golden Gut/Welcome Back, Bravo/Aunt Katie's Farm #A League of His Own/Johnny Goes to Camp/Buffoon Lagoon #Brave New Johnny/Witless/Carl Be Not Proud S2, Ep12 #El Bravo Magnifico/Johnny-O and Juliet/Clan of the Cave Boob #Galaxy Boy Johnny/Damien's Day Out/Noir Johnny #Hail to the Chump/A Fool for Sister Sarah/Days of Blunder #Pop Art Johnny/Dude Ranch Doofus/A Cake Too Far #Look Who's Drooling/Law and Disorder/Tooth or Consequences #The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo/Rashomoron/Free Pookey #Good Knight Johnny/Balloon Platoon/The Clueless Kid #Yukon Yutz/Prep School Johnny/Send in the Clones #Loch Ness Johnny/Den Mother Johnny/Quo Doofus #As I Lay Hiccupping/Marine Maroon/Thunder God Johnny (Season 3) #Luke Perry's Guide to Love/In the Line of Johnny/Fugitive Johnny #Virtual Johnny/Hold That Schmoe/Hunted #Candidate Johnny/Johnny B. Badd/Air Bravo #Scoop Bravo/The Incredible Shrinking Johnny/Backdaft #The Johnny Bravo Affair/Biosphere Johnny/Spa Spaz #Fool for a Day/In Your Dreams/Some Like It Stupid #Dental Hijinks/Little Red Riding Johnny/Pouch Potato #Jurassic Dork/Mascot Academy/Full Metal Johnny #Johnny on Ice!/Robo-Mama/20,000 Leagues Over My Head #I Dream of Johnny/One Angry Bravo/Carnival of the Darned #A Walk on the Stupid Side/Lone Star Bravo/Toy Boy Johnny #The Great Bunny Book Ban/Enter the Chipmunk/Frankenbravo #Lord of the Links/Bootman/Freudian Dip #Lodge Brother Johnny/Chain Gang Johnny/Lumberjack Johnny #Auteur! Auteur!/Runaway Train/A Reject Runs Through It #A Johnny Bravo Christmas #The Island of Mrs. Morceau/The Colour of Mustard/Third Dork from the Sun #The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project/I.Q. Johnny/Get Stinky #It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo! (Season 4) #Johnny Goes to Hollywood #Traffic Troubles/My Funny Looking Friend #Win an El Toro Guapo/Witch-ay Woman #Home Alone #Mini JB/Back from the Future #Non, Oui Oui Pour Johnny/That's Entertainment #Get Shovelized/T Is for Trouble #Gray Matters/Double Vision #It's a Magical Life/The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon #The Time of My Life/Run Johnny Run #Wilderness Protection Program/A Page Right Out of History #Some Walk by Night/Adam West Date-O-Rama #Johnny Makeover/Back on Shaq Atomic Betty (Season 1) #Atomic Roger/Toxic Talent #But the Cat Came Back/Lost in Spa #Spindly Tam Kanushu/Science Fair #Furball for the Sneeze/Maximus Displeasure #The Doppelganger/Cosmic Cake #Attack of the Evil Baby/Space Brains #When Worlds Collide/The Ghost Ship of Aberdeffia #The Great Race/Poached Egg #The Really Big Game/The Substitute #Self Sabotage/Crass Menagerie #The Good, the Bad and the Sparky/Bye-Bye X-5 #Battle of the Bots/Martian Makeover #Betty's Secret Admirer/Slime of the Century #Solar System Surfin'/Winter Carnival #Power of the Pharoah/And the Winner is... #The Trouble with Triplets/Spider Betty #Power Arrangers/A Dream Come True #Atomic Betty vs the Giant Killer Ants/Best (Mis)Laid Plans #No Business Like Snow Business/Infantor Rules #Galactic Pirates of the Corralean/The Revenge of Masticula #Incredible Shrinking Betty/Friends for Eternity #Wizard of Orb/Max-Land #Like Father, Like Scum/Planet Stinxx #Big Top Betty/Dr. Cerebral and the Stupifactor Ray #Jingle Brawls/Toy Historyia #Franken-Brain/Evil Idol (Season 2) # Bracelet Yourself #The New Neighbour/Pre-Teen Queen of Outer Space #Auntie Matter/Oy, Robot #Werewolves in Zeebot/Return of the Pharaoh #Pop Goes the Maxx/Sleeping Like a Baby #Ferried Treasure/The X-Rays #Virtuoso of Insanity/SWITCH-MO-tized #Captain Sparky/Earth to Roger #Hi-Jinxed/Robo-Betty #Take Two Evils and Call Me in the Morning/The Scribe #Mad Maximus/Cheerleaders of Doom #Reeking Havoc/Practically Joking #The Great Sub-TRAIN-ean Robbery/The Minion #Eternal Elixir/Bee Movie #Evil Juniors/As the Worm Turns #Extreme Makeover/Once Bitten, Twice Slimed #The Collector/Night of Degilla Monster #Big Bad Plant from Outer Space/Nuclea Infected #Brat Pack Attack/The Fungus Amongus #The Gazundheit Factor/Good Kitty #The Strange Case of Minimus-Hyde/The Market #Galactic Guardians No More/Scribe 2: The Rescribing #No-Hit Wonders/License DeGill #Case of the Missing Kanushu/Devolution City #Amulet of Shangri-La-De-Da/Best Dressed Villain #Takes One to Know One #The NO-L 9 (Season 3) #No Space Like Home #Family Feuds/Girl Power #Aarrgh... It Be 'Olidays!/Rodeo Robots #Who's the Baby Now?/Spliced #April Fools Overture/Crimes of Fashion #The Big Dig/Wedding Crashers #Night of the Living Mummies/Trick or Creep #Roger, Where Are You/Betty the Red #Mini-Maximus/Circus Sparkimus #Shake Your Booga/Cosmic Comicon #Hard Day's Fight/If the Shoe Fits #It Came from Hollywood/Lulu on the Loose #Betty and the Beast/Mirror of Morganna #Love Bites/Zulia's New Beau #Beach Blanket Betty/Ice Queen #Bold Age/Cat Fight #The Doomsday Game/Degill and Son #Vaudevillians/The Manchurian Guardian #Elementary My Dear Minimus/Great Eggspectations #Scent of a Blugo/Star Crossed Lovers #Betty Boot Camp/A Finful of Dollars #Invading Spaces/Make a Wish #Fairytale Fate/Ice Monsters #The Way of the Weiner/Pimplepalooza #Noah's Bark/Queen for a Day #The Future Is Now Tennessee Tuxedo (Season 1) #Mixed-Up Mechanics #Rainmakers #Telephone Terrors or Dial 'M' for Mayhem #Giant Clam #Tic Toc #Scuttled Sculpture #Snap That Picture #Zoo's News #Coal Minors #Hot Air Heroes #Irrigation Irritation #TV Testers #By the Plight of the Moon #Lever Levity #The Bridge Builders #Sail Ho! #Tell-Tale Telegraph #Howl, Howl, the Gang's All Here #All Steamed Up #Rocket Ruckus #Tale of a Tiger #Dog Daze #Brushing Off a Toothache #The Treasure of Jack the Joker #Funny Honey #A Wreck of a Record #Miner Forty-Niner #Helicopter Hi-Jinx #Oil's Well #Parachuting Pickle #Wish Wash #The Eyes Have It #Mad Movie Makers (Season 2) #Snow Go #Brain Strain #The Big Question #Rocky Road to Diamonds #Hooray X-Ray (a.k.a. X-Ray X-Perts) #Food Feud #How Does Your Garden Grow? #Perils of Platypus #Hail to the Chief #Physical Fatness #Playing It Safe #House Painters #Admiral Tuxedo (Season 3) #Three Ring Circus #The Big Drip #Boning Up #Smilin' Yak's Sky Service #Teddy Bear Trouble #Sword Play #The Romance of Plymouth Rock #Phunnie Munnie #The Zoolympics #The Tree Trimmers #Goblins Will Get You #Going Up #The Cheap Skates #Monster from Another Planet #Signed and Sealed #The Barbers #Catch a Falling Hammock #Peace and Quiet #Samantha #Telescope Detectives (a.k.a. Private Eye Detectives) #That is Horse #Ponda that Moose #Robot Revenge (Season 4) #Go South #Be Like Baldy #Dinner Party #Catch the Cable Man #Yakety Yak Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Slappy Squirrel Footage #Main Title (nonspeaking) #The Monkey Song (nonspeaking) #Nighty-Night Toon (supporting) #Slappy Squirrel Intro #Slappy Goes Walnuts #Taming of the Screwy (cameo) #Episode 8 - Bumbie's Mom #Episode 13 - Little Old Slappy From Pasadena #Episode 16 - Hurray for Slappy #Episode 22 - Guardin' the Garden #Episode 27 - I Got Yer Can #Episode 35 - Baghdad Cafe #Episode 36 - Critical Condition & The Three Muska-Warners (cameo) #Episode 37 - Broadcast Nuissance (cameo that wasn't shown in the censored version) #Episode 38 - Spellbound (cameo) #Episode 40 - The Slapper #Episode 41 - Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter #Episode 45 - ...And Justice for Slappy #Episode 46 - Turkey Jerky (silent cameo) #Episode 49 - A Christmas Plotz (Cameo) #Episode 50 - Twas the Day Before Christmas #Episode 51 - Frontier Slappy #Episode 58 - Oh Oh Ethel (pre-theme sketch) & Smell Ya Later #Episode 59 - Woodstock Slappy #Episode 62 - Scare Happy Slappy & MacBeth (cameo) #Episode 64 - No Face Like Home #Episode 70 - Nutcracker Slappy #Episode 71 - Three Tenors and You're Out #Episode 72 - Rest in Pieces #Episode 73 - Gimme a Break #Episode 74 - Method to Her Madness #Episode 78 - The Sound Of Warners (Cameo) #Episode 79 - My Mother the Squirrel #Episode 81 - Soccer Coach Slappy #Episode 83 - One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock #Episode 92 - Dot The Macademia Nut (cameo) and Bully for Skippy #Episode 97 - The Sunshine Squirrels #Episode 98 - The Christmas Tree Kirby #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 1 Kirby Comes to Cappy Town #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 2 A Blockbuster Battle #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 3 Kirby's Duel Role #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 4 Dark and Stormy Knight #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 5 Beware of Whispy Woods! #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 6 Un-Reality TV #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 7 Kirby's Egg-cellent Adventure #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 8 Curio's Curious Discovery #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 9 The FoFa Factor #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 10 Hail to the Chief #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 11 The Big Taste Test #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 12 Escargoon Squad #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 13 Cappy New Year #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 14 The Pillow Case #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 15 Kirby's Pet Peeve #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 16 A Fish Called Kine #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 17 The Thing About the Ring #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 18 Flower Power #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 19 Here Comes the Son #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 20 Dedede's Snow Job #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 21 A Princess in Dis-dress #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 22 Island of the Lost Warrior #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 23 The Empty Nest Mess #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 24 Ninja Binge #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 25 Escargoon Rules #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 26 Hour of the WolfWrath #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 27 The Flower Plot #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 28 Labor Daze #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 29 Hot Shot Chef #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 30 Hatch Me if You Can #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 31 Abusement Park #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 32 A Dental Dilemma #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 33 Junk Jam #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 34 A Recipe for Disaster #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 35 The Kirby Derby - Part I (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 36 The Kirby Derby - Part II (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 37 Watermelon Felon #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 38 A Novel Approach #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 39 Escar-gone #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 40 Monster Management #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 41 Prediction Predicament - Part I (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 42 Prediction Predicament - Part II (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 43 Sheepwrecked #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 44 War of the Woods #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 45 Scare Tactics - Part I (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 46 Scare Tactics - Part II (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 47 Pink-Collar Blues #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 48 Tourist Trap #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 49 Cartoon Buffoon #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 50 Don't Bank On It #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 51 Kirby Takes the Cake #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 52 Snack Attack - Part I (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 53 Snack Attack - Part II (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 54 One Crazy Knight #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 55 Sweet & Sour Puss #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 56 Dedede's Pet Threat #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 57 A Half-Baked Battle #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 58 eNeMeE Elementary #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 59 The Meal Moocher #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 60 Crusade for the Blade #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 61 Fitness Fiend #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 62 Mabel Turns the Tables #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 63 Something to Sneeze At #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 64 The Kirby Quiz #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 65 Masher 2.0 #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 66 The Chill Factor #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 67 The School Scam #Kirby Right Back At Ya HD Episode 68 Delivery Dilemma (Full) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 69 Trick or Trek #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 70 Buccaneer Birdy #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 71 A Whale of a Tale #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 72 Waddle While You Work #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 73 Dedede's Raw Deal #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 74 Caterpillar Thriller #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 75 Fossil Fools - Part I (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 76 Fossil Fools - Part II (Special) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 77 Dedede's Monsterpiece #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 78 Right Hand Robot #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 79 Goin' Bonkers #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 80 Power Ploy #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 81 A Trashy Tale #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 82 Cooking Up Trouble #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 83 Teacher's Threat #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 84 Mumbies Madnesss #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 85 A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 87 Waste Management #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 89 Tooned Out #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 90 Born to be Mild Part I #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 91 Born to be Mild Part II #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 92 Hunger Struck #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 93 D'Preciation Day #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 95 Frog Wild #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 96 Air-Ride-in-Style - Part I (Movie) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 97 Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II (Movie) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 98 Cappy Town Down (Movie) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 99 Combat Kirby (Movie) #Kirby Right Back at Ya HD Episode 100 Fright to the Finish (Movie) Codename: Kids Next Door #Operation: C.A.M.P. #Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. #Operation: S.I.X. Video Games *A Day At The Beach With The Fuzzooly Family Grim and Evil (Pilot) #Evil Con Carne (Season 1) #Gutless #Day of the Dreadbots #League of Destruction #Son of Evil #Right to Bear Arms #Trouble with Skarrina #Go SPORK #Boskovs Day Out #Cod vs Hector #Search and Estroy #The Pie Who Loved Me #Max Courage #Emotional Skarr #Evil Gone Wild #Christmas Con Carne #The Smell of Vengeance #Devolver #Everybody Loves Uncle Bob #Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne #Evil on Trial #Tiptoe Through the Tulips #Ultimate Evil (Season 2) #No No Nanook #Teenage Idol #The Mother of all Evils #The HCCBDD #Gridlocked and Loaded #Fool's Paradise #Jealousy, Jealous Do #Hector, King of the Britons (Others) #Company Halt Hamtaro Footage *Hamtaro Episodes *Hamtaro Specials Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Episodes *Pokemon Movies FanBoy and ChumChum *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Ren and Stimpy Pilot #Big House Blues Season 1 #Stimpy's Big Day / The Big Shot #Robin Höek / Nurse Stimpy #Space Madness / The Boy Who Cried Rat #Fire Dogs / The Littlest Giant #Marooned / Untamed World #Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention Season 2 #In the Army / Powdered Toast Man #Ren's Toothache #Out West / Rubber Nipple Salesmen #Sven Hoek #Haunted House / Mad Dog Hoek #Big Baby Scam / Dog Show #Son of Stimpy #Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Fake Dad #The Great Outdoors / The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball #Stimpy's Fan Club #A Visit To Anthony #The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen Season 3 #To Salve And Salve Not / A Yard Too Far #Circus Midgets / No Pants Today #Ren's Pecs / An Abe Divided #Stimpy's Cartoon Show #Lair Of The Lummox #Jimminy Lummox / Bass Masters #Ren's Retirement #Jerry the Bellybutton Elf / Road Apples #Hard Times for Haggis #Eat My Cookies / Ren's Bitter Half Season 4 #Hermit Ren #The House of Next Tuesday / A Friend in Your Face! #Blazing Entrails / Lumber Jerks #Prehistoric Stimpy / Farm Hands #Magical Golden Singing Cheeses / A Hard Day's Luck #I Love Chicken / Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman #It's a Dog's Life / Egg Yölkeo #Double Header / The Scotsman in Space #Pixie King / Aloha Höek #Insomniac Ren / My Shiny Friend #Cheese Rush Days / Wiener Barons #Galoot Wranglers / Ren Needs Help! #Superstitious Stimpy / Travelogue Season 5 #Ol' Blue Nose / Stupid Sidekick Union #Space Dogged / Feud For Sale #Hair of the Cat / City Hicks #Stimpy's Pet / Ren's Brain #Bell Hops / Dog Tags #I Was a Teenage Stimpy / Who's Stupid Now? #School Mates / Dinner Party #Big Flakes / Pen Pals #Terminal Stimpy / Reverend Jack #A Scooter for Yaksmas #Sammy and Me / The Last Temptation (Disney Footage) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Mulan (1998) Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) Time Squad (Season 1) #Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake #Never Look a Trojan in the Gift Horse #Napoleon the Conquered Napoleon Bonaparte #Confucius Say... Way Too Much/Confucius #The Island of Dr. Freud #Daddio DaVinci/Leonardo Da Vinci #To Hail With Caesar/Julius Caesar #Robin' N Stealin' With Mr. Hood/Robin Hood #Dishonest Abe/Abraham Lincoln #Blackbeard, Warm Heart-2 #Blackbeard, Warm Heart/Edward Teach #Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher/Ludwig van Beethoven #Tea Time for Time Squad/Samuel Adams #If It's Wright It's Wrong/Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright #Recruitment #Killing Time (Season 2) #A Thrilla at Attila's #Cabin Fever! #Pasteur's Packs O' Punch #Floundering Fathers #The Clownfather #Hate and Let Hate #Love at First Flight #Forget the Alamo #Repeat Offender #Ladies and Gentlemen... Monty Zuma! #White House Weirdness #Nobel Peace Surprise #Out with the In Crowd #Child's Play #Day of the Larrys #Old Timers Squad #Billy the Baby #Father Figure of Our Country #Ex Marks the Spot #Horse of Horrors #Floral Patton #Orphan Substitute Angelina Ballerina *Angelina Ballerina Specials *Angelina Ballerina Episodes The ZhuZhus Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes My Life As A Teenage Robot Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Max and Ruby Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Duckman Footage (Season 1) #I, Duckman #T.V. or Not to Be #Gripes of Wrath #Psyche #Gland of Opportunity #Ride the High School #A Civil War #Not So Easy Riders #It's the Thing of the Principal #Cellar Beware #American Dicks #About Face #Joking the Chicken (Season 2) #Papa Oom M.O.W. M.O.W. #Married Alive #Days of Whining and Neurosis #Inherit the Judgment: The Dope's Trial #America the Beautiful #The Germ Turns #In the Nam of the Father #Research and Destroy #Clip Job (Season 3) #Noir Gang #Forbidden Fruit #Grandma-ma's Flatulent Adventure #Color of Naught #Sperms of Endearment #A Room With a Bellevue #Apocalypse Not #Clear and Presidente Danger #The Girls of Route Canal #The Mallardian Candidate #Pig Amok #The Once and Future Duck #The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role #Aged Heat #They Craved Duckman's Brain! #The Road to Dendron #Exile in Guyville #The Longest Weekend #The Amazing Colossal Duckman #Cock Tales for Four (Season 4) #Dammit, Hollywood #Coolio Runnings #Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat #All About Elliott #From Brad to Worse #Bonfire of the Panties #Role With It #Ajax and Ajaxer #With Friends Like These #A Trophied Duck #A Star is Abhorred #Bev Takes a Holiday #Love! Anger! Kvetching! #Duckman and Cornfed in 'Haunted Society Plumbers' #Ebony, Baby #Vuuck, as in Duck #Crime, Punishment, War, Peace, and the Idiot #Kidney, Popsicle, and Nuts #The Tami Show #My Feral Lady #Westward, No! #Short, Plush and Deadly #How to Suck in Business Without Really Trying #You've Come the Wrong Way, Baby #Hamlet 2: This Time It's Personal #Das Sub #Where No Duckman Has Gone Before #Four Weddings Inconceivable 20th Century Fox Films *Robots (2005) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) Beatrix Footage *Benjamin Rabbit Films, Movies, and Shows The Angry Beavers (Season 1) #Born to Be Beavers/Up All Night #A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth #Gift Hoarse/Go Beavers #Box Top Beavers/Salmon Sez #Beach Beavers a-Go-Go/Deranged Ranger #Muscular Beaver/Fish 'n' Dips #Enter the Daggett/Bug-a-Boo #Mission to the Big Hot Thingy/I Dare You #Stinky Toe/House Broken #Tree's Company/Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner #Fancy Prance/H2Whoa! #The Bing That Wouldn't Leave/You Promised #Bummer of Love Food of the Clods (Season 2) #Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week #Kandid Kreatures/Fakin' It #Muscular Beaver 2/Stump Looks for His Roots #Tree of Hearts/Dag for Night #Un-barry-ble/Another One Bites the Musk #The Mighty Knothead/Pond Scum #Utter Nonsense/Endangered Species #Lumberjack's Delight/Zooing Time #Friends, Romans, Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy #The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up #If You In-Sisters/Alley Oops #Open Wide for Zombies/Dumbwaiters #Sans-a-Pelt/Gonna Getcha (Season 3) #My Bunny-Guard/What's Eating You? #Omega Beaver/Bite This! #Spooky Spoots/Up All Night 2: Up All Day./The Reckoning #Muscular Beaver 3/Sang 'em High #In Search of Big Byoo-Tox #The Legend of Kid Friendly/Silent But Deadly #Tough Love/A Little Dad'll Do You #Pass It On!/Stump's Family Reunion #Muscular Beaver 4/Act Your Age #Too Loose Latrine/Pack Your Dags #Daggy Dearest/Dag's List #Mistaken Identity/Easy Peasy Rider #Stare and Stare Alike! I am Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1 #Norberto y Daggetto en El Grapadura y el Castor Malo/The Loogie Hawk #Kreature Komforts/Oh, Brother? #Das Spoot/Sqotters #Long Tall Daggy/Practical Jerks #Nice & Lonely Soccer?/I Hardly Knew Him! #Brothers... To the End?/Euro Beavers #Slap Happy/Home Loners #Ugly Roomers/Finger Lickin' Goofs #Strange Allure/Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow #(Season 4) #Chocolate Up to Experience/Three Dag Nite #Fat Chance/Dag in the Mirror #Canucks Amuck/Yak in the Sack #Big Fun/Driving Misses Daggett #Moby Dopes/Present Tense #It's a Spootiful Life/The Mom from U.N.C.L.E. #House Sisters/Muscular Beaver 5 #Vantastic Voyage/Blacktop Beavers #Specs Appeal/Things That Go Hook in the Night #Damnesia/The Posei-Dam Adventure #The Big Frog/Dag Con Carny #Beavemaster/Deck Poops #Dagski and Norb/Shell or High Water #All in the Colony/Line Duncing #A Tale of Two Rangers/Bye Bye, Beavers Universal Films *Sing (2016) Inspector Gadget *Pilot *1983 Episodes *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *2015 Episodes Max and Ruby Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Video Games *A Day At The Beach With The Fuzzooly Family Grim and Evil (Pilot) #Evil Con Carne (Season 1) #Gutless #Day of the Dreadbots #League of Destruction #Son of Evil #Right to Bear Arms #Trouble with Skarrina #Go SPORK #Boskovs Day Out #Cod vs Hector #Search and Estroy #The Pie Who Loved Me #Max Courage #Emotional Skarr #Evil Gone Wild #Christmas Con Carne #The Smell of Vengeance #Devolver #Everybody Loves Uncle Bob #Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne #Evil on Trial #Tiptoe Through the Tulips #Ultimate Evil (Season 2) #No No Nanook #Teenage Idol #The Mother of all Evils #The HCCBDD #Gridlocked and Loaded #Fool's Paradise #Jealousy, Jealous Do #Hector, King of the Britons (Others) #Company Halt Hamtaro Footage *Hamtaro Episodes *Hamtaro Specials Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Wonder Pets Episodes *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Madagascar Footage *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) Yakkity Yak *Season 1 Episodes Cyberchase *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes The Road Rovers *Season 1 Episodes Mario *Mario Shows *Mario Movies *Mario Games Spyro Games *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (Eddy the Lombax's Version) Living Books *Harry and the Haunted House *Harry and Friends Hanna Barbera *The Hillbilly Bears *Punkin Puss and Mushmouse *Magilla Gorilla Yin! Yang! Yo! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Wubbzy Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Specials Tiny Toon Adventures *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Specials Rocko's Modern Life *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Specials Krypto and Friends *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Miraculous Ladybug *Sapotis Dreamworks *The Road To El Dorado (2000) Spy Fox *SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" (1997) *SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" (1999) *SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" (2001) *SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" (1998) *SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" (2000) Buena Vista International *Noah's Ark (2007) Mucha Lucha *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Movie Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Hey, Hey, Hey, it's Fat Albert *The Fat Albert Halloween Special *The Fat Albert Christmas Special *The Fat Albert Easter Special Endangered Species *Season 1 Episodes Kappa Mikey *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Lupin the Third Footage *TV Series *Movies *Shows *Specials Blue's Clues *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Gadget Boy and Heather *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes All Hail King Julien *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Exiled Pat and Stan *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Hello Kitty Footage *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Chucklewood Critters *The Christmas Tree Train (1983) *Which Witch Is Which? (1984) *The Turkey Caper (1985) *A Chucklewood Easter (1986) *The Adventure Machine (1991) *What's Up Mom? (1992) *Honeybunch (1992) *Twas the Day Before Christmas (1993) *School Daze (1994) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Flippy, Alvin, Tyler, Danny, Comquateater, Chris Pepper, Waldo, Gerald Gerbil, Jaden Adorable, and Elvis Flyly *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith, Anderson Joey, Psy C. Snowing, Russell (HTF), Pecky Swallow, Tongueo Money, and Yoses Varky *Logan Grove - Gumball Watterson and Robert Cheddarcake *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Giggles, Lillian, Kitty Tabby-Cat, Melody Prettyful, Daizy, Shimmer, Dannan O'Mallard, and Hello Kitty *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson, Stephenie, Sasha Fruity, and Ellie *Crawford Wilson - Ian *Dee Bradley Baker - Bradley, Ryan, and Buster *Mitchell Whitfield and Nick Bakay - Einstein and Norbert *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde and Stanz *Louis C.K. - Griffer Feist *John Partridge - Griffer Feist (Singing voice) *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio and Delbert Vult-R *Nancy Cartwright - Perterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark, Wonder Mouse Girl, Monica Quokka, and Pickle *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Kidney Rich and Charles *David Hornsby - Natane Whopper and FanBoy *Nika Futterman - Shy *Rob Paulsen - Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel, Gnorm Hill-Billies, Brick, and Butch *Heather Hogan - Andrina Chinchella and Flaky *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Emily Storky, Petunia, and Tanya Mousekewitz *Elizabeth Daily - Panda Smoochie and Buttercup *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee), Russell Ferguson, Shet Meerkata, Krypto, Merl, and Leo Hoppy *Kevin Michael Richardson - Big C *Nathan Lane - Walter Beakers *Katie Griffin - Ruby and Julimoda *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Olie Polie Bear, Cupid, and Fire Chief *Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon *Reese Witherspoon - Rosita *Seth MacFarlane - Mike and Zack Bear *Scarlett Johansson - Ash *Tori Kelly - Meena and Tia Tabby-Cat *Taron Egerton - Johnny *John C. Reilly - Eddie *Jim Cummings - Cat, Tigger, and Winnie the Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Tom Kenny - Dog, Spyro, Sgt. James Byrd, Elroy Oakdale, and Gus Ear-Hands *Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo - Dexter, Bunnie Rabbot, and Elbert Adorable *Kwesi Boakye - Darwin Watterson *Kathleen Barr - Serena Magical *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Debi Derryberry - Coco Bandicoot *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Tim Hoskins - Tim Seed-son and Christopher Robin *Billy Rosemberg, Tyler Stevenson, and Gavin MacIver-Wright - Prince Max *Robert Tinkler - Chunk *Richard Binsley - Mr Squiggles *Stephany Seki - Num Nums *Tajja Isen - Pipsqueak and Julie *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Christopher Knights and James Patrick Stuart - Private *Chris Miller and Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *Jeffrey Katzenberg and John DiMaggio - Rico *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Len Carlson - Bert Raccoon and Danny Danbul *Bob Dermer - Ralph Raccoon *Rita Coolidge, Dottie West, Linda Feige, and Susan Roman - Melissa Raccoon *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, Leonard Peccary, Buster Bunny, Ed Bighead, and Bev Bighead *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling, Barbra Bara, and Tanya Num-Nums *Jason Alexander - Eric Duckman *Gregg Berger - Cornfed *Dweezil Zappa - Ajax *Pat Musick - Fluffy and Uranus *Dana Hill, Pat Musick, and Elizabeth Daily - Charles and Mambo *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket *Richard Steven Horvitz - Daggett *Pamela Segall Adlon - Otto Osworth *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *Carey Means - Frylock *Dave Willis - Meatwad and Rompo Money *Peter Sallis - Wallace *Jess Harnell - Crash Bandicoot *Gary Eagles - Aku Aku *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Nathan Ruegger - Skippy Squirrel *Nancy Travis - Bernice *John Kricfalusi - Ren *Billy West - Stimpy *Finty Williams - Angelina Mouseling and Emerald Puppy *Jo Wyatt - Alice Nimbletoes and Henry Mouseling *Keith Wickham - William Longtail *James Corden - Peter Rabbit *Daisy Ridley - Cottontail Rabbit *Margot Robbie - Flopsy Rabbit *Elizabeth Debicki - Mopsy Rabbit *Colin Moody - Benjamin Bunny *Sia - Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Fayssal Bazzi - Mr. Tod *Ewen Leslie - Pigling Bland *Christian Gazal - Felix D’eer *Rachel Ward - Josephine Rabbit *Nick Kroll - Gunter *Mandy Moore - Sheriff Callie *Lucas Grabeel - Deputy Peck *Jessica DiCicco - Toby *Jeff Bennett - Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo and Cody the Express Pony Rider *Cree Summer - Priscilla Skunk and Tawnie Lemur *Kevin Michael Richardson - Uncle Bun, Farmer Stinky, and Dr. Wolf *Mo Collins - Ella Cowbelle and Frida Fox *Carlos Alazraqui - Tio Tortuga, Rocko, Spunky, Rikochet, Walden, and Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gary Anthony Williams - Dusty & Dirty Dan *Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker - Sparky *Ewan McGregor - Rodney Copperbottom *Halle Berry - Cappy *Robin Williams - Fender Pinwheeler *Mel Brooks - Bigweld *Amanda Bynes - Piper Pinwheeler and Hannah Tabby-Cat *Drew Carey - Crank Casey *Jennifer Coolidge - Aunt Fanny *Harland Williams - Lugnut *Chris Wedge - Wonderbot *Natasha Lyonne - Loretta Geargrinder *June Foray - Rocky *Bill Scott - Bullwinkle *Unknown - Stacey Fuzzooly *Unknown - Ricky Fuzzooly *Unknown - Papa Fuzzooly *Unknown - Mama Fuzzooly *Joanne Vannicola - One and Owen Antler *Colin Mochrie - Two *Dwayne Hill - Three *Seán Cullen - Four *Seán Cullen - Five *Michele Scarabelli - Six *Seán Cullen - Seven *Chad Doreck - Vilburt Oinks *Jason Marsden - Aaron Sheepish *Sofie Zamchick - Linny the Guinea Pig *Teala Dunn - Turtle Tuck *Danica Lee - Ming-Ming Duckling *T.J. Stanton - Ollie *Anne Meara - Ginny *Lee Tockar - Yakkity Yak *Casey Wilson - Felina Meow *Jess Harnell - Hunter *Jeff Bennett - Blitz *Kevin Michael Richardson - Exile *Frank Welker - Shag *Tress MacNeille - Collenn and Babs Bunny *Frank Welker - Muzzle *Walker Boone - Mario *Tony Rosato - Luigi *Gregg Berger - Hunter *André Sogliuzzo - Sparx the Dragonfly *Richard Tatum - Agent 9 *Edita Brychta - Sheila the Kangaroo *Gus Weinfield - Harry D. Rabbit *Tina Satris - Amy Fourpaws *Sam Churchill - Earl *Ian Crawford - Stinky *Allan Melvin - Punkin' Puss *Howard Morris - Mushmouse *Henry Corden - Paw Rugg *Don Messick - Shag Rugg *Jean Vander Pyl - Maw Rugg and Floral Rugg *Scott McCord - Yang *Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin and Tallulah Nakey *Grey DeLisle - Wubbzy, Buggy, Madame Zabinga, Kooky, Sparkle and Karen Softy *Lara Jill Miller - Widget and Huggy *Carlos Alazraqui - Walden, Earl, and Chef Fritz *Beyoncé Knowles - Shine *Jann Carl – Jann Starl *Tiki Barber – Touchdown Tiki *Phil LaMarr – Jam Jam James *Ty Pennington – Ty Ty The Tool Guy *Michelle Kwan – Michelle Kwanzleberry *Cherami Leigh - Trix the Fox *Asako Kozuki - Princess Peach *John Stocker - Toad *Samantha Kelly - Toadette *Andrew Sabisto - Yoshi and Diddy Kong *Samantha Mathis - Princess Daisy *Laura Faye Smith - Rosalina *Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet - Wario and Waluigi *Joe Alaskey – Plucky Duck *Maurice LaMarche – Dizzy Devil *Gail Matthius – Shirley the Loon *Don Messick – Hamton J. Pig *Candi Milo – Sweetie and The Flea *Mr. Lawrence - Filburt *Alisa Wilson - Sheila *Linda Wallem - Dr. Hutchison *Ellen Kennedy − Brainy Barker *Kelly Sheridan − Mammoth Mutt *Michael Dobson − Bull Dog *Dale Wilson − Paw Pooch *Peter Kelamis − Tail Terrier *Terry Klassen − Tusky Husky *Trevor Devall − Hot Dog *Jason Marsden and Tevin Campbell (singing) - Kirk Bunzers *Tim Curry (speaking) and Dee Snider (singing) - Gregory Stripers *Justin Bieber - Phineas McSkunkey *Katy Perry - Nia Chip-Chip and Princess Smelly *Donny Osmond (singing) - Yoses Varky *Novie Edwards and Crystal Scales (singing) - Gladys Sealing *Roy Atwell - Doc *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy and Grumpy *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy *Otis Harlan - Happy *Eddie Collins - Dopey *John Leguizamo - Springbaky Plain *Justin Shenkarow - Chimpy Chump *Kevin Kline - Tulio *Kenneth Branagh - Miguel *Allan Melvin - Magilla Gorilla *James Keller - Xiro *Tom Wahl - Bombay *Chloe Dolandis - Kairel *Antonio Amadeo - Pity The Parrot *Wayne LeGette - Dagnino *Danny Paul - Coco *Todd Allen Durkin - Patricio *Gerald Owens - Cachito *Barry Tarallo - Wolfgang *Heather Gallaher - Panthy *Rayner Grannchen - Alvaro *Deborah Sherman Gorelo - Lily *Robert Zenk - Spy Fox *Ken Boynton - Professor Quack *Gina Nagy - Monkey Penny *Scott Burns - Walter Wireless *Ali Brustofski - Piper O'Possum *Don Adams - Inspector Gadget and Fester Coo-Coo *Frank Welker - Brain *Cree Summer - Penny Brown *Ben Stiller - Alex *Chris Rock - Marty *David Schwimmer - Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith - Gloria *Maile Flanagan - Piggley Winks *Russi Taylor - Ferny Toro *Tress MacNeille - Maggie Lee *Stephen Druschke - Ben the Fox and Jack Jackalope *Charles Adler - Oinky Doinky *Cee Lo Green - Mr. Blue Jay *Gary Dublin - Toulouse *Liz English - Marie *Dean Clark - Berlioz *Jason Marsden - Rikochet *Kimberly Brooks - Buena Girl *Rachael Lillis - Jigglypuff and Vulpix *Bill Cosby - Fat Albert, Mushmouth, and William *Lou Scheimer - "Dumb" Donald Parker *Jan Crawford - Russell Cosby and Bucky Miller *Gerald Edwards - Weird Harold Simmons *Eric Suter - Rudy Davis *Michele Knotz - Minccino and Bidoof *Ric Anderson - Wooper *Andrew Rannells - Plusle *Bill Rogers - Bonsly *Maddie Blaustein - Magikarp *Kayzie Rogers - Azurill *Mika Kanai - Emolga *Baby Sound Effects - Kessie Antler, Alan & Zayne Pepper and Penny Opossum *Lee Tockar - Gull *Michael Sinterniklaas - Mikey Simon *Sean Schemmel - Mitsuki *Gary Mack - Gonard *Kether Donohue - Guano *Carrie Keranen - Ozu *Stephen Moverley - Lily *Jesse Adams - Yes Man * - Ori * - Yori *Roger L. Jackson - Butch *Mandy Moore - Fiona Adorable *Tia Mowry - Alexia Adorable *Tamera Mowry - Kesha Adorable *Chloë Grace Moretz - Darby *Aron Tager - Cranky Kong *Damon D'Oliveira - Funky Kong *Joy Tanner - Candy Kong *Louise Vallance - Dixie Kong *Donald Burda - Bluster Kong *Eveline Fischer - Tiny Kong *Chris Sutherland - Chunky Kong and Lanky Kong *Emlyn Morinelli - Vanillte *Eddie Murphy - Timothy Q. Mouse *Becca Barnes - Babs Beaver *Pete Shoemaker - Chef Pierre *????? - Chester *Laura Rice - Mat the Mouse *????? - Math Rabbit *Julissa Aguirre - Paige *Jeanne Hartman, Charlie Borland, Marina Cashmark, Caroline Morris, and Marina Chinchilla Reader Rabbit *Roger Jackson, Terry McGovern, and Tom Eastwood as Sam the Lion *Anndi McAfee - Tally Cat *Edward Brophy - Timothy Q. Mouse *Tony Oliver - Lupin III *Richard Epcar - Daisuke Jigen *Lex Lang - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Michelle Ruff - Fujiko Mine *Doug Erholtz - Koichi Zenigata *Matthew Broderick - Reindeer Alaska *Dave Foley - Frankie Winter *Stephen Druschke - Dinky Dachshund *Sacha Baron Cohen - King Julien *Andy Richter - Mort *Cedric the Entertainer - Maurice *Nicole Sullivan - Marlene *Steve Burns - Steve *Donovan Patton - Joe *Kevin Duala - Kevin *Traci Paige Johnson - Blue *Michael Rubin – Mailbox *Aleisha Allen - Sidetable Drawer *Nick Balaban - Mr. Salt *Penelope Jewkes - Mrs. Pepper *Jenna Castle - Paprika *Annalivia Balaban - Cinnamon *Stephen Schmidt - Shovel *Marshall Claffy - Pail *Kathryn Avery - Tickety Tock *Koyalee Chanda - Magenta *Cameron Bowen - Periwinkle *Shannon Walker Williams - Miranda *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Ed Helms - Captain Underpants *Tara Charendoff - Agent Heather *Maurice LaMarche - G9 *Kevin Hart - Dim Cockatoo *John Kricfalusi - Bazooka Poxers *Lacey Chabert - Eliza White-coon *Peter Cullen - Bull Dog *Louise Vallance - Spydra *Maurice LaMarche - Boris, Mulch, Hummus, Myron Dabble, and Chief Stromboli *Chris Patton - Dear Daniel *Dan Green - Pat *David Wills - Stan *Sean Schemmel - Stuart *Erica Schroeder - Steaphanie and Emily *Carrie Keranen - Aunt Martha and Lili *Bryan Tyler - Professor Chi Chi *Hank Azaria - Bartok *Kelsey Grammer - Zozi *Jennifer Tilly - Piloff *Barbara Goodson - Buttons and Frisky *Kathy Ritter - Rusty *Mona Marshall - Rusty, Bearbette, and Bluebell *Bill Boyett - Ranger Jones *Dan Roth - Skipper *Doug Stone - Skeeter *Steve Bulen - Franklin (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *This is the thirty sixth spoof travel to continue. *Winter is pregnant. *When Fievel splashes Waldorf and Statler, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Woody, Rusty, Buttons, Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Rocky, Andrina, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Bradley, Kessie, Alan, Zayne, Penny, Luke, Otto, Larry, Sandy, Charles, Mambo, Tia, Kitty, and Hannah laugh. *Fievel is in love with Olivia, who joins the family. *As Jack grabs the net, Wesley falls with a Wilhelm scream. *Fievel charges and falls with a Wilhelm scream. *Dumbo crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *As Olivia bites Wesley, who goes out of a control, a Wilhelm scream is heard when he crashes. *The Junk pile lands on Mojo and Jackal, who let out a Wilhelm scream. *Jackal swings Gonzo with a Goofy Yodel. *Shere Khan is hit with a Goofy Holler. *When a fast speeding train approaches Fievel, the heroes save him and fall down with a Goofy Holler. *Jackal works for Mojo Jojo. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Footages